The Saddest Letter
by Jules-Millicent
Summary: Hermione received some sad news from home. One-Shot.


So I decided to write something. My grandma passed away recently. I'm ok I promise, but this popped into my head. I wanted this to be dramione but not. I wanted Ron to not be mean idiot. So here's this thing. Idk. Tell me what you think. I wrote it on my phone so I apologize for any and all mistakes. This is also ambiguous to what year their in. Pick one and that'll be it lol

Ps. I'm not entirely in love with ending so if you don't like it. I won't be offended.

* * *

XXXXXX

She wasn't expecting any mail, so when the owl swooped over her, and dropped an envelope, she was surprised. Hermione looked at the return address, it was her parents; but she wasn't expecting a letter from them for a few days. They write once a week and it arrives every Tuesday. Today was Thursday. She carefully opened it and read its contents. Her heart began to fluctuate between beating very fast and slow. She couldn't even read the last few lines her eyes were so blurry from tears.

Ron was the first to notice something was wrong. "Hermione, are you alright? Was it something in the letter?"

"Of course it was the letter you idiot" Ginny scolded her brother as she wrapped her arms around the sniffling Hermione. "What did it say? If you don't want to tell us that's fine. But we're here for you no matter what."

Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione smiled at her friends, she often wondered how she got so lucky to have people as incredible as the Weasley's be her friends. "I appreciate it. Honestly I do, but I'm not ready to talk about it. I'm going to go walk around by myself for a while. I'll see you back in the common room." She placed the letter back in the envelope and walked out of the great hall.

She didn't have a destination, she didn't even notice which way she went. Her whole walk was a blur. She found herself on the fourth floor where she found a quiet window alcove that looked out towards the lake. She held the letter close to her heart, bringing her knees to her chest and she cried.

"Are you crying because you finally realize you're worthless and will never be a real witch?" A nasty voice drawled.

Hermione wiped her eyes to see the smug face of Draco staring at her. She didn't have the energy to deal with him. Barely audible "Please go away Draco. I've received really sad news from my family so I'm not in the mood for you." She once again turned towards the window and gently sobbed.

Draco wasn't prepared for her to not put up a fight. She's a Gryffindor, a lioness, they always fight back. Then he heard her say sad news from her family. He may not like her lower than life muggle family but family is important. "What was the sad news?"

"Why are you still here?"

"To be honest I don't know. But while I think your family is useless and wasted space, I believe all muggles are, the idea of family is important. Something has clearly upset you, you are not with your friends which means you don't want them to know. So who better to tell than someone who doesn't care. It'll make you feel better and I will have fed my curiosity. So I ask again what was the sad news?" Draco had now sat himself on the ledge next to her feet.

He could see her work out whether she should tell him. She sighed, licked her chapped lips and said very softly "My grandma passed away today."

Draco hadn't been expecting that, he wasn't sure what he was expecting but not that. He didn't know what to say. Hermione didn't seem to mind she went back to looking out window and fiddling with the letter. "Do you have fond memories?" He asked finally, he didn't have any with either of his grandparents.

Hermione didn't look at him when she answered. She formed a small smile as she recalled all the wonderful things with her grandmother. "Yes. Every Sunday I would go over house for high tea. We would dress up in these ridiculous old fashioned Edwardian clothes that used to belong to her mother. Once tea was over we would curl up on the couch and read a book. My visits became less once I started at Hogwarts, but I always went when I was home. The last book we read was To Kill a Mockingbird. No it's not about an actual bird before you ask. But I really want to be alone now. I have to write my parents back. Talk to McGonagal and Dumbledore about going home for wake and funeral…" she stopped talking.

Draco nodded rising to his feet he turned to her and said the only nice thing he'd ever say to her. "I'm sorry about your grandmother. She sounds like she was an amazing woman." With that he left.

Hermione wouldn't remember the conversation in the coming hours, days, weeks. Not because she was oblivated, no she had been into much of a daze to remember if it had been real. Her friends rallied behind her when she told them the news, but when she did she didn't feel as sad as she thought she was going to be. She chocked it up to having already cried about it. The truth was the evil ferret did have a heart after all.


End file.
